The instant invention relates generally to false ceiling assemblies and more specifically it relates to a method for installing drop ceiling tiles close to a ceiling.
Numerous false ceiling assemblies have been provided in prior art that are adapted to suspend supporting grids from existing ceilings so that panels can be hung therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. numbered 3,831,328; 3,842,561 and 3,859,770 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.